


Decorative

by unsettled



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Genital Piercing, Kinktober, M/M, prince Albert piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: Peter's heard the rumors. Come on, he's had the internet and a huge crush on Tony Stark, even before he actually got recruited by him. So yeah, he's maybe been a bit of a perv once or twice (or a few more times) and has heard that Tony has a penis piercing.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 177
Collections: Unsettled's Kinktober 2020





	Decorative

Peter's heard the rumors. Come on, he's had the internet and a huge crush on Tony Stark, even before he actually got recruited by him. So yeah, he's maybe been a bit of a perv once or twice (or a few more times) and has heard that Tony has a penis piercing. And he's totally gone and looked up what that might mean, what it might look like, and of course he's... thought about it. In bed. Alone.

But thinking about it, knowing about it, still doesn't prepare him at all for having it in front of him. "Holy shit," he whispers.

Tony smiles at him, the same fond, amused expression he's been giving Peter all evening. "Is that the good kind of 'holy shit'?" he asks. Peter hesitates, because honestly he's not entirely sure himself; sure, it looks amazing and he wants— he wants a lot of things.

But he also feels like he doesn't have a clue what he's doing.

"Hey," Tony says, softer, pulling him closer again,"don't worry, kid. It comes out, you know."

"No," Peter says. "Uh, I mean, I know that, but I don't want it to. It's— yeah, it was a good 'holy shit'."

“Yeah?” Tony says. “Cause you look a little like you’re not sure of that.”

"Can I just... um, touch it? Before we—" Peter asks, and he feels like such an idiot.

Tony kisses him, soft, just like he had the very first time. "Peter," he says. "You can do anything you like."

Well maybe he can, but if he will is a totally different thing.

Oh, just— fuck it, Peter decides, and give Tony a little push; Tony gets the idea and sits on the edge of the bed. Leans back on his hands and watches Peter, and when Peter nudges Tony's legs further apart and kneels down between them, he can hear Tony's breath catch. Which is a little reassuring that he's doing something right.

It's really— pretty? Yeah, pretty, Peter thinks, the way the gold gleams against Tony's cock, nestled around the tip of it. It's thicker than Peter had imagined, and as he looks at it, a clear drop of precome slides down the curve of it.

"I almost expected red and gold," Peter says, glancing up at Tony, trying not to smirk.

"Such sass," Tony says. "There might be a couple like that lying around," he admits, and Peter laughs.

He touches it, with just the tip of his finger, and it's skin warm, slick. It moves when he presses at it, slipping to the side a bit; there's a ball on the ring that's closer to the shaft, and when Peter tugs it, he can turn the whole ring until it's right at the tip. Tony huffs out a breath, almost a groan, and Peter wraps his hand around Tony's cock, sliding it up and toying with the ring with his thumb. Slips his hand up further, over the head, catching the ring between his fingers and tugging at it, carefully.

"Fuck," Tony hisses, and Peter glances up, worried for a second before he takes in Tony's expression. "You'd better be planning on doing something more with that."

Peter strokes Tony's cock again, just like before. "Does it make things feel really different?"

"Sometimes," Tony says, thrusting up into Peter's hand. "Seriously, Pete, you're going to kill me with this, get your hands on me for—"

Peter leans in and touches the tip of his tongue to the metal bead, and Tony's words cut off. He presses his tongue down, flattens it until it's covering the tip of Tony's cock, and it's kind of interesting, the way he can feel the difference in— in texture, and heat, and... weight, maybe? How obvious the ring is even like this.

It's really hot.

He licks around it, toying with it and feeling at the spots it pierces Tony's cock, the little space between the ring and skin, how it sits heavy on his tongue. Draws back and watches precome drip down it and that somehow seems even dirtier. He kisses the tip, tasting that and just the slightest bit of metal, but when he goes to open his mouth further, Tony's hand is in his hair, pulling back.

He looks up at Tony, confused. "Not that I don't really want that," Tony says, and Peter really likes the way he sounds almost breathless, "but be careful, ok? No one likes that hitting their teeth."

Peter pulls forward against Tony's grip, rubbing his cheek along the side of Tony's cock, and Tony hisses, his hand easing in Peter's hair. "Got it," Peter whispers, his breath trapped against Tony's skin as Peter nuzzles at the base of his cock and starts kissing his way back up the shaft.

Waits a moment, when he reaches the tip, and glaces at Tony; of course Tony is watching him, but he wants Tony to  _ watch. _

And he is, he's watching Peter like he's the only thing worth looking at when Peter opens his mouth, as wide as he can, and slips it over the head of Tony's cock. Keeps it open a little longer, breathing hotly around it, until he can feel the curve of the ring pressing down onto his tongue, and then he closes his mouth and sucks.

"Fuck," Tony gasps, jerking further into his mouth, and Peter bobs his head, careful to keep Tony's cock from sliding too far out. "Shit, Peter, that's— knew your mouth would feel this good, baby."

Tony's had to have had a lot of blowjobs, Peter knows, and a lot that are probably way better than this, but he's acting like this is still something amazing. Peter feels Tony's hands curl in his hair, not pulling him but more like petting; looks at Tony, still watching him, flushed and open mouthed and something still so soft in his gaze, and maybe— maybe it is something amazing. Maybe it's because it's Peter.

He really hopes so.

Peter pulls off Tony's cock, and it's really messy, spit caught between the ring and skin, catching on Peter's bottom lip and dripping down his chin. "Tony?" he says. "How do you even actually... fuck, with this?"

Tony grins at him, slow and smirking and wicked. "Wanna find out?"

"Yeah," Peter breathes out.  _ "Please." _


End file.
